<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heat by EmeraldRoseQuartz, Latent_Thoughts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23203957">Heat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldRoseQuartz/pseuds/EmeraldRoseQuartz'>EmeraldRoseQuartz</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latent_Thoughts/pseuds/Latent_Thoughts'>Latent_Thoughts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU where Loki didn't have a meltdown, Breeding kink if you squint, Canon Divergence - Thor (2011), F/M, Jotunheim doesn't hate Loki, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Jotunn | Frost Giant, Jotuns are not savages, Jötunheimr | Jotunheim, Loki explores Jotunheim, Loki explores his heritage, Loki on Jotunheim, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Sex, Sex Pollen, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:20:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23203957</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldRoseQuartz/pseuds/EmeraldRoseQuartz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latent_Thoughts/pseuds/Latent_Thoughts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is on Jotunheim, exploring his native culture, when an innocent gift from a friend sparks a reaction and sends him into his first spring heat.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Spring Time with Loki</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Heat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Behold, another submission for the <b>Spring Time with Loki</b> collab collection. It's full of smutty goodness, featuring Jotun Loki.<br/><br/><a href="https://www.deviantart.com/nasyu/art/Ambassador-Odinson-496608173"><span class="u">[Loki fanart by NaSyu @ deviantart]</span></a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>IMPORTANT NOTES</strong> </span>
</p><p><strong>Bold Text</strong> = <em>Loki's POV</em></p><p>Normal Text = <em>Nisa's POV</em></p>
<hr/><p>
  <b>Loki had never been to Jotunheim in the spring before. Though to call it it’s own season might be deemed a bit generous - it was simply snow and ice as far as the eye could see, but now the days seemed a bit longer and the snowstorms weren’t as fierce.</b>
</p><p><b>Still, a part of him could sense the change, as though his very soul was being disencumbered of some long-aching weight. He sat at the open window and took a deep breath, the fresh, chilly air flowing through him and making him shiver, though not from cold. The setting sun cast long blinding streaks across the pristine white landscape, dipping below deep azure mountains and casting hues of pink and purple across the sky. It was, truly, an incredibly beautiful place, something that even now still surprised him. Based on his upbringing, he’d always imagined it to be only as he’d seen it on those few journey’s to Laufey’s ice palace - cold, dark, and brutal. Apparently, that was just </b> <b> <em>Laufey’s </em> </b> <b>style.</b></p><p>
  <b>But here, in Nisa’s family estate, gazing across the neverending expanse of snow, he felt...right. Connected to this place but for too long absent, like greeting an old friend. And that was the whole point, wasn’t it? He had come here to learn more about himself, to better understand the culture and the people who were his native species. He’d arrived just after Jule, following the invitation of a young Jotun noblewoman named Nisa Aurvandildottir, with whom he had felt a blossoming friendship almost immediately. Though Odin had prickled at the idea, Frigga persuaded him to let Loki visit the off-limits realm, if only to try and make up for the years of lying about his heritage. Eventually, Odin relented, and Loki was granted leave for a year in the frozen realm.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>It was suggested as a purely educational endeavor...but he’d be lying if he said he didn’t also yearn to know more about Nisa and spend more time with her. They had gotten introduced during the Jotun social visits after the renewal of the peace treaty with Jotunheim. She possessed a scholar’s mind, curious and sharp, full of knowledge about things he knew little about. He was never bored in her company; hence, he had accepted her invitation for a visit immediately.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Suddenly, he heard voices at the threshold of his chambers, and he turned around to see Nisa walking through the door, followed by a servant with two trays of steaming food and cold Jotun wine.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Ah, are we dining in tonight?” Loki smiled as he stood and approached her. He immediately felt more comfortable, as he saw his own blue skin match hers, reminding him that here, he wasn’t alone. “I was wondering where you had been all this while...” </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Nisa smiled at the prince as she nodded, her hands clasped behind her back to hide a gift that she had recently procured for him. </p><p>"Yes, your highness, I've arranged a private dinner for us, for I've sensed that you crave solitude when you eat. And the feast hall is most unruly at this time of the year, for the spring season is almost upon us." As she approached him, her smile grew more pronounced. "I brought a little present for you. Close your eyes, please."</p><p>She was glad that they were of near equal height. Had he been taller than her, as other Jotun males were, he would’ve seen the gift and the surprise would’ve been ruined.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Loki put his hands in front of him and closed his eyes, grinning lopsidedly as he waited. He wondered if the gift was for a special occasion or simply ‘just because’. Then, for a brief moment he worried if he should have known to get her something as well.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>But that worry passed when he felt her press the item into his hand and he opened his eyes to see what she had given him.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>It was a small flowerpot, with a blossoming <em> frost bloom </em> growing in it. It was a prized flower on Jotunheim, very delicate and hard to find, and known for its medicinal properties. It's six wide, pale petals were marked by little crystalline structures, resembling frost, but soft to touch.</p><p>As the prince opened his eyes to observe his present, Nisa began to explain the significance of the flower to him. She couldn't help it; she was his guide on Jotunheim, after all.</p><p>"A <em> frostblom </em>. It flowers only during spring time. The plant itself grows only in a few secluded groves in the western part of the realm. I thought it apt to give you a sample."</p><p> </p><p><b>Loki’s eyes widened with wonder as he watched the frost patterns on the petals of the flower glisten in the dimming sunlight coming from the window. It was </b> <b> <em>enchanting</em> </b> <b>...and as he looked up and met her crimson eyes, he noticed the same shimmer of ice in her gentle gaze.</b></p><p>
  <b>“Thank you. It’s...lovely.” Words seemed to fail him...for some reason his thoughts kept trailing off into daydreams, and he was having more trouble than usual staying focused.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>He set it down gently on the windowsill and made his way to the table, pulling out her chair and waiting politely for her to take her seat.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>She joined him at the table and sat down in the chair he had so chivalrously pulled out for her. These little charming mannerisms of the prince were one of the things that really endeared him to her. She thought herself blessed to have found such a considerate friend in him.</p><p>As they ate, she kept explaining to him the delicacies that he was partaking in. </p><p>"That's a root vegetable we grow in the south. My father's estate specializes in it. The dumplings have a special spice that's grown not far from Utgard. Up in the nine sister hills, there are large plantations for it..."</p><p>Even though the prince seemed distracted through it all, she felt that it was her duty to see to it that he learnt as much as he could about his birth realm. She wanted to make up for the lost time, in a way.</p><p>"...Then we harvest the giant ivory fungus that comes from the caves deep underground. They're not specific to a region, but they grow in very particular conditions..."</p><p> </p><p><b>Loki listened to her words and ate without interrupting, following along as best as he could. But the tone and rasp of her voice was </b> <b> <em>captivating</em> </b> <b>...and alluring. It drove him to distraction.</b></p><p>
  <b>He was so taken with her that he didn’t notice the small bits of pollen floating from the frostblom on the windowsill into their meal, carried by the gentle evening breeze.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>"Sire? Are you even listening to me?" Nisa asked, giving a tentative tap on his knuckles. "You seem preoccupied. I mean, I can always explain the origins of these delicacies later. I do apologize for prattling if your mind is engrossed with something else."</p><p>As she waited for his response, she noticed something strange happening to her senses. Her sense of smell, especially, seemed to grow exponentially more sensitive. She swore she could smell the flower on the windowsill so sharply, it seemed like she was in a field of frostbloms.</p><p>Then, her sharp eyes landed on the tiny flakes of pollen wafting around in the room, and she gasped. </p><p>The frostblom was releasing pollen… </p><p>It couldn’t be...it wasn’t time yet. Was it? Spring had only just begun...</p><p>The frostblom didn’t usually pollinate this early in the season...but if it was happening early, that meant…</p><p>Suddenly, an involuntary shiver raked through her body.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“What? Um...yes, of course. I was listening very closely, actually...”</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Loki felt his mouth go somewhat dry, and he quenched his thirst with a sip of the bleikberry wine, but all too soon it was dry again.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>As he took a bite of the spiced dumplings, he suddenly felt a familiar sensation stirring in his loins. Arousal...increasingly intense arousal. He swallowed hard, nodding along absently to what Nisa said and wondering what in the Nine was happening to him.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Nisa inhaled deeply, closing her eyes for just a moment as Loki spoke. Suddenly, his voice seemed deeper, more gravelly.</p><p>The heat cycle was starting. She was sure of it...and the frostblom pollen was triggering their bodies to do exactly what nature demanded. Right <em> now </em>.</p><p>Oh, she shouldn’t have brought the flower here… but she couldn’t have predicted that it would start pollinating early.</p><p>When she finally opened her eyes, she found Loki staring at her in a confused manner,  his eyes seeming to have turned a rich maroon. He swallowed repeatedly, and gulped down the wine like a parched man.</p><p>"Oh... um... do you feel unwell?" she asked distractedly, her eyes suddenly drawn towards all the enticing physical attributes of the prince. </p><p>She had always thought him to be aesthetically pleasing, an elegant specimen among the more rough Jotuns. But by Ymir's head, his appeal was nearly <em> blinding </em>her right now...</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Um...no...”</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Loki shifted uncomfortably in his chair, trying desperately to distract himself from what was going on with his body. He felt HOT, and he started to perspire slightly, though he could tell that the temperature in the room had not changed.</b>
</p><p><b>“Nisa...something is happening to me and I’m not sure what. I am very...</b> <b> <em>very</em> </b> <b> aroused all of the sudden...”</b></p><p>
  <b>Loki nearly coughed his last few words as his engorged manhood stretched upward, straining for release.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Nisa downed her glass of wine in one go, her nerves getting the better of her. </p><p>Her clothes felt itchy and constricting, and her body craved the touch of another. Her nipples were painfully stiff, and between her legs, a quick and desperate flame was kindling.</p><p>It was definitely the <em> heat </em>...</p><p>She knew that if she left his chambers in this condition, she'd likely be accosted by one of the burlier Jotun lords in the <em> borg </em>. It had happened before... and it was not exactly a pleasant experience. It was only her knowledge of the medicinal herbs that prevented the onset of a pregnancy.</p><p>Jotun heat was a strong phenomenon, and it lasted for at least two weeks. She wasn’t sure if the prince would want to spend his heat with a partner.</p><p>"My prince, we need to deal with it," she stated as she rose from her seat, ignoring the food still on her plate. "Let me help you."</p><p>He stood up as well, looking around the room in a wild, feral way. That send a shot of arousal straight to her sex. </p><p>Her gaze lowered to his crotch then, and by the Upphiminn, she nearly tripped over her own feet upon seeing the bulge there.</p><p> </p><p><b>The way her lips parted...how her chest rose and fell softly as she breathed...when her eyes met his and held him with a lusty gaze… it drove him </b> <b> <em>wild</em> </b> <b>.</b></p><p>
  <b>“H-h-help me...?” he stuttered, wondering if she meant what he hoped she meant. Because if not, he needed to get away from her, and quickly. He was quivering with desire, his Adam’s apple dancing in his throat.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“What...what is this, Nisa?”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>"The Jotun heat, sire, I apologize... I know that it's not part of the culture you were raised in," she explained in haste as she grasped his arm and pulled him away from the dining table and towards the bedroom.</p><p>She certainly felt afraid, for she didn't know if he'd understand the phenomenon or accept her as a mate. A temporary mate, that is.</p><p>She couldn't hope for anything more...</p><p>"We Jotuns experience it during mid-spring. Though, it seems that this time it arrived earlier than usual. It's...fine. Nothing bad. You just have to spend it with a mate, or, well, in confinement if you don't choose a mate.” She was prattling again. Oh no. She needed relief, but she also couldn't ignore the needs of the prince. He was her main priority right now.</p><p>“Do you wish to do it with me? I'd understand if you won't. It's not something that comes to you naturally, after all, since you've been raised Aesir."</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>As soon as they were through the bedroom door, Loki suddenly grabbed her and pushed her up against the wall, snarling and pressing his desperate manhood into her center. Then a look of surprise came over his face, and he backed away just a bit. Something had just come over him...he’d had no control of it at all. His eyes went to hers immediately, seeking forgiveness...but she didn’t look the least bit frightened by his actions...quite the opposite, in fact.</b>
</p><p><b>“So this...is normal?” He asked slowly. As the fear of the unknown sensations left him, he realized he felt much stronger than usual, much more energetic and...well, </b> <b> <em>virile</em> </b> <b>. “And you’re offering yourself...as my </b> <b> <em>mate</em> </b> <b>...”</b></p><p>
  <b>The word left his tongue sharply as erotic urge filled his chest, and his gaze travelled down her body...taking in all of her enticing attributes. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Nisa nodded, her back still pressed to the wall. The heat was in full flow now, and she could feel her sex preparing for it... becoming distended and slick with need. </p><p>She shuddered as he kept looking at her like she was a nourishing meal and he a starved man.</p><p>"Erm… if you want it, that is. I'll be your mate. If you don’t want me, then I’ll go awa-"</p><p> </p><p><b>“</b> <b> <em>I want it..</em> </b> <b>.” he stated firmly, cutting her off mid-sentence. “I </b> <b> <em>want </em> </b> <b>you.”</b></p><p>
  <b>He went to her and picked her up by the waist, throwing her over his shoulder and carrying her to the bed. The moment her body was next to his face, he inhaled deeply, taking in her scent. It sent pangs of ecstasy through him, and his mind began to calm and settle, focused on the task his body craved.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>He had his mate, and they would have each other.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>He laid her down on the bed, slowly lying over her, caging her with his body. He pressed his hips forward against her most intimate parts again, and he heard himself growl as she closed her ruby eyes and sighed with need.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Mine...” he murmured darkly, and he brought his lips to hers possessively, claiming her, bringing his hands to her breasts and squeezing them fully, teasing the nipples between his fingertips.</b>
</p><p><b>She was breathtaking like this, pliant and receptive to every little touch, welcoming his advances eagerly. He was glad to have </b> <b> <em>her</em> </b> <b> here, for he was certain that had this happened with anyone else, he would not feel nearly as comfortable with it.</b></p><p> </p><p>"Sire," she whispered as she arched her back and pushed her breasts into his hands. Those beautiful, elegant, yet strong hands. "Yes, I'm yours. Take me, please..."</p><p>Frantically, she reached for his shoulders and began to undo the buckles of his cape. Meanwhile, her desperate legs rubbed against his thighs, a typical move for a Jotun female to show her interest in mating.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Loki sat back as they frantically undressed each other, a flailing mess of arms and legs and sleeves and cloth, until both were finally freed from the confines of the garments and entwined naked on the bed, lips locked in a heated kiss as their hands explored each other’s sapphire bodies.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Loki’s fingers wove into her dark hair, tightening near the scalp to control her position. He moved atop her and settled between her legs once again, no barriers now impeding his entrance...</b>
</p><p><b>“Oh, </b> <b> <em>Nisa</em> </b> <b>..” he moaned as the tip of his cock slid into her eager cunt. “It’s...</b> <b> <em>cold</em> </b> <b>...oh, it’s wonderful...”</b></p><p> </p><p>She could only whimper in response, too overwhelmed with the sensation of his manhood breaching her. Despite his small stature - compared to other Jotun males - there was nothing <em> small </em>down there. </p><p>He was virile and strong, and her body sang with lust as he took her. </p><p>"Yes..." she moaned as he began to thrust inside her, the strokes quick and deep. </p><p>Where she had been dreading a rough mating like her last one, she received the opposite of it. Loki wasn't gentle, per se; but he <em> knew </em>how to be rough, he knew how to stoke the fire of her lust.</p><p>"Oh, by Ymir's beard, take me, yes!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Loki’s body seemed to move instinctively, his hands roaming her form as though they were reading a map, tracing the markings on her skin reverently. His hips snapped forward firmly, urgently, and he could feel her clenching and tightening around him, lost in her own pleasure. His head dropped and he rested his forehead in the crook of her neck as he fucked her wildly.</b>
</p><p><b>“Mine...you’re </b> <b> <em>mine, </em> </b> <b>Nisa...you feel so good...” he groaned into her hair, squeezing her as close to him as he could, everywhere they touched charged with electricity.  </b></p><p> </p><p>Nisa held onto him tightly, her nails digging into his markings, eliciting deep growls from him in turn. Her moans grew louder by the minute while the prince thrust into her with a feral need, going so deep that it made her gasp in surprise.</p><p>This was a mating unlike any she had had... it was desperate, yes, but also... so intimate. Usually, the females didn't face their mates, it was always done with a female on her knees, and the male rutting into her from behind.</p><p>Loki wanted to face her during the mating, and it was something she knew she'd come to cherish.</p><p>"I'm c-close... harder, sire, take me harder," she cried, her tone desperate, her voice wobbly, as she pushed her heels into the curve of his bottom. "Please!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>All her pleading sent a surge of energy through him, and he increased his pace, thrusting into her with abandon. The bed rocked, their bodies slapped and gyrated, their voices cried out to the icy night....and Loki felt her walls begin to flutter around him.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>It was time.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“I’m close too,” he rasped as he brought his face close to hers, looking deep into her lust blown crimson eyes. “And I’m not pulling out. I can’t...”</b>
</p><p>
  <b>She gave him a nod, and that was all he needed.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>With one final push, Loki pressed as deeply as he could, moaning as he went still and the orgasm overcame him. He held her tightly in his arms, panting, the measured throbbing of his cock shooting his heat into her cold center, pulsing slow but in sync with his pounding heartbeat.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>For a few moments, Nisa was lost to the cloud of her completion, floating in pleasure and unaware of her surroundings. Truth be told, this was the first time she had experienced the 'cloud', as it was called colloquially. </p><p>No other mate had made her reach this state of mind... it was heady, and even addictive. Already, she wanted to experience it again.</p><p>Slowly, as her mind drifted back to reality, she found herself still in Loki's embrace, still mated with him. It made her irrationally happy that he hadn't pulled away once the present mating round was complete.</p><p>"Do you feel well?" she asked in a small voice, feeling a bit abashed now, for she had nearly abandoned him while she had floated away in her 'cloud'.</p><p> </p><p><b>Loki felt drained and satisfied in a way he’d never experienced before. His muscles tingled and his breathing came in long, deep breaths. And holding her in his arms felt...</b> <b> <em>right</em> </b> <b>. Just as right as seeing the frozen landscape and breathing the chill air. It felt natural and good.</b></p><p><b>“I feel...</b> <b> <em>excellent</em> </b> <b>, my dear. That certainly wasn’t the experience I had expected to have while learning to embrace my heritage...but I’m quite glad I did.”</b></p><p> </p><p>Nisa smiled in relief. She had been concerned about how he'd take it once the mating was over. </p><p>"I feel honoured that I did it with you," she said, combing her fingers through his now delightfully mussed hair. "Mayhap you can teach me a few things about a good mating. You sent me into a cloud."</p><p>She giggled at his perplexed expression. </p><p>"It's a state of pure bliss that a female Jotun reaches after a very <em> pleasurable </em>mating. Don't worry, I'll explain all about it later." She squeezed him with her channel then, for he was still deep inside her. It earned her a groan from him. "But first, how about another round of mating, my prince?"</p><p>He gave her a deep thrust in response, making her gasp. As the hot rush of pleasure returned, they both began their mating anew. The present round lasted for hours, wherein they explored their bodies and gave each other countless orgasms.</p><p>All courtesy the frostblom pollen and the spring heat.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>NOTE: Terms used in the story that are derived from the Old Norse language-</strong>
</p><p>Frostblom - Frost Flower</p><p>Upphimmin - upper heavens/skies</p><p>Borg - castle/fortress</p><p>Bleikberry - pale/light coloured berry</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you guys liked our spring offering. Let us know your thoughts in the comments. &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>